Secrets & Feelings
by XTiferethX
Summary: He meets her again his childhood friend for the first time in years and starts to have feelings for her but then he discovers the secret she kept from everyone and is torn between what to do... Lightning X Noctis.
1. Ch1: Encounter

**Chapter One  
**

**A Fan Fiction About Lightning X Noctis**

** Please Review**

******Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything**

* * *

~ Lightning~

How long has it been ten fifteen years? She really didn't know, but even after being away for so long that city didn't change much and was still the same as she remembered it to be.

Eyes turned her way as she walked down the street. The citizens here were probably not used to bright colours _understandable_ she thought after all she once lived there. Everything about her made her stand out whether it was her strawberry pink hair, her red cape, her high rank soldier marks on her left shoulder or her Blaze Edge a gunblade she carried with her. The citizens were wary around her; no one dared stand in her way or even come close. All they did was whisper and stare.

She didn't care really or was even bothered by the words that reached her ears. She was a soldier and still remained one even after leaving the army, and as a soldier she was trained to ignore everything and concentrate only on her missions.

~ Noctis~

He expected no surprises or anything of the sort, just another tedious day to carry out his duties as a prince. He rarely laughed or even smiled only sat on his throne for hours every day doing nothing but sighing. His parents passed away last year and so he took over as hair to protect his home and crystals, but that wasn't the life he desired.

With a sigh he got up and to leave the mansion. He walked aimlessly down the street lost in his own thoughts unaware of any one around him till he got a glimpse of her, a young female with strawberry pink. Could it be… he remembered only one in his life that had that shade of colour, one that made her always stand out.

"um…" He hesitated to call her name. Could it really be her?

~ Lightning~

"um…"

She heard him, that familiar voice belonged to none other than Noctis Lucis Caelum.

"It's Lightning now…"

"Lightning?"

She nodded turning to greet him. "Hello Noctis… it's been a while…"

"How long has it been?" He asked trying to recollect himself.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked coldly.

"Is that how you greet an old friend Noctis?"

"The last time we met you were leaving this world with Serah and your parents. After that nothing, not even a call or a letter... Now that your back you expect me to just welcome you home… how can I do that or even call you a friend?"

"If that's your answer then fine I will leave…" Lightning said irritated by his cold greeting. She assumed he would at least be pleased to see her, but no he was colder than ever. She left yes but back then she didn't have a say in it. She was young and couldn't really do anything, but now everything changed.

To protect Serah, she discarding her name thinking the best way to become stronger was to forget her past. She became _Lightning _and enrolled in the army in hopes of becoming stronger. The girl from his memories was long gone and he probably noticed that. Pushing those thoughts aside she turned to walk away when a hand stretched to grab her arm.

~ Noctis~

He was colder than usual but didn't think that would irritate her so. He blamed her before for leaving but now as he thought back it wasn't really her fault. He reached to grab her arm from the back to stop her. If she left now who knew when or if he will ever see her again.

"You came all this way at least tell me why you're here… I might have over reacted but then again what did you expect me to do when I didn't see or hear from you in years? I thought we may never cross paths again."

She turned around "I was hoping to running into you… a lot of things have happened good and bad, and I was hoping I could confine in my childhood friend if I still have one."

Pressing his lips together to form a faint but clear smile "you do…"

* * *

**Sorry its short but this is only the first chapter will make it longer next time.**

**Hope you like it and please review**.


	2. Ch2: Forming Thoughts

**Chapter Two**

**A Fan Fiction About Lightning X Noctis**

** Please Review**

**Disclaimer****: This story is purely fan-made and and all of the characters belong to**** Square Enix.**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Lightning~**

What was she thinking? Going back to that place in hopes of finding him… Her actions could have jeopardized the mission, everything she worked so hard for. What was wrong with her? Lightning never did anything like that before, not without thinking every possibility through. She and Noctis drifted apart with time... Both changed so how could she be sure the man she met the other day was still a friend?

Still it was good to see him and to talk like old times she thought, but those secrets she had buried in her soul couldn't be revealed to anyone. "No one would understand..." Shaking her head with a sigh Lightning got up to change. She was over thinking things again and didn't have time for any regrets. ''What's done is done'' she muttered to herself and now just had to be careful not to let anything slip out.

Once dressed, she reached for her hostler before walking out the door. It was early but she thought about going out for a walk before meeting with the others just to clear her mind. She walked aimlessly down the streets of Cocoon for hours trying to come up with an idea, a way to save her sister Serah_. 'According to the legend a crystal lives forever… so she wasn't dead right? There is still time, a chance to save her.'_ She considered every option she had without involving anyone, not even her allies.

Honestly, she didn't trust them, especially not Snow. _'A worthless unemployed man who couldn't even keep his word and protect her, he is all talk.'_ It would be better to do this alone just like she always did. That way she didn't have to worry about anyone and only concentrate on implementing her mission.

That wasn't the only thing on her mind though, she was a l'Cie and like any other she had a focus to complete. Lightning however lied to the others about hers being the same as theirs, she lied about the vision she saw. Nothing was clear yet it was still too early to tell, but one thing she was sure of was her focus and theirs lead to different paths. "Now is not the time…" She said shaking her head as she pushed a door open.

"Lightning… you're late" Sazh said once she entered the hideout.

"I had something to take care of" she replied.

Everyone was already there and she frowned once she spotted Snow standing with his back against the wall. Crossing her arms she turned to ignore him "anything new?"

"Well we are trying to figure out more about our focus now that we are l'Cie but still nothing" Sazh answered.

"We had a vision right? We all did so we should try to interpret them to find out more…" Vanille added stepping out into view before sitting on a chair next to Hope.

"Visions…" Lightning repeated with a pause _'maybe'_ she thought turning to Hope. "What do you remember seeing?"

"I-I yes something big… b-big and huge…" He stuttered showing fear in his voice.

"It can't be… the Ragnarok… we all had the same vision… the same focus" Sazh concluded, now they just needed to figure out what they were supposed to do.

"The Ragnarok… what's that?" Hope asked

"It's the worst of the beasts on Pulse no one ever stood up to it and lived not even the strongest of soldiers…" Lightning explained but it was only followed with a sigh once she remembered her encounter with that creature.

"You mean no one ever faced it and lived…?" Asked Hope with more fear than before in his eyes but somehow he managed to hold back his tears.

"Actually one did…?" Sazh added.

"Who?" Vanille asked almost leaping out of her seat

"You're looking at her" he replied.

"Lightning… you faced that thing?" Vanille asked

She sighed with a node as all eyes turned to her. "Yes… it was when I first joined the army and my unit was ordered to kill that monster…"

"So you know what it's like?" Hope asked

"It's unbelievably strong… my unit died that day, I was only able to escape by using my gravity bomb..." Lightning replied with a frown at that memory.

"Yes but it's not match for us l'Cie…." Snow added with confidence walking to where Lightning was standing.

"Don't let it get to your head just because you can take out the low level monsters doesn't mean you are a match for this one… over confidence will only lead you to your death." Lightning replied with a turn to frown at him. Snow, she couldn't stand him everything about him just irritated and provoked her to punch him.

"No… we are stronger now thanks to the fal'Cie our mission is to protect this world and defeat Ragnarok. If we follow orders we can save Cocoon and Serah… just like…"

That was it, what he just said got to her nerves "SAVE SERAH DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR SAYING?" Lightning yelled lifting her fist to punch him hard in the face. "THE FAL'CIE WERE THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO HER. THEY TURNED HER TO A L'CIE… AND NOW A CRYSTAL, AND YOUR TALKING AS IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF GIFT! WAKE UP FROM YOUR FANTASY YOUR NOT A HERO... your just a tool of the fal'Cie... we all are now."

"I will save Serah…" Snow replied but it was only followed by another punch.

"IT'S TOO LATE WHAT CAN YOU DO?" Lightning couldn't contain her anger not with his behavior and him talking like he still can be a hero.

"whatever it takes… I will save her I WILL..." He yelled getting back up to his feet after the second punch.

Lightning sighed there was just no getting though to him. She lowered her fist and walked to the door.

"Uh… where are you going…?" Hope asked

"Out… stay here" she ordered not wanting anyone to follow.

**~Noctis~**

Being back to his regular duties didn't help with his mood, but after his meeting with Lightning Noctis smiled a lot more than he usually did. Finally, he got what he wanted, a chance to talk and catch up with his childhood friend. It wasn't for long though since she had to return to her homeland Cocoon, but at least he got the opportunity to see and talk to her and she promised to return soon.

"You look happy today…" Stella commented as she walked into the room wearing a smile on her lips.

Noctis only sighed as he glanced up at her "What makes you say that?" he asked trying to deny that fact.

"Come on Noctis I know you better than that we have been good friends for a while now… you rarely smile or grin but today you did both and I am not the only one who noticed" She added truing to glance at him. And walked closer to the throne he was sitting on "So tell me what made you this happy?"

He sighed but now didn't try to deny it. Yes he was happy that he met her, the one he thought would never cross his path again. "I met her again… my childhood friend the one I told you about."

"You mean…"

"Lightning… her name changed to Lightning." He interrupted remembering her words _'It's Lightning now…'_

"Lightning?"

Noctis nodded "yes she changed her name to be Serah's guardian after both her parents died and she has been caring for her ever since."

"Hmm Lightning… you two were like best friends till she left right…. How is she?" Stella asked curiously ready to know more about the girl now.

"She changed" he simply answered.

"Well of course she did, she grew up."

"No I mean she really changed… Like a different person."

"How so?" Stella asked curiously.

He paused to gather his words "she is no longer that weak girl who used to cry in her mother's arms… she seems stronger now… a lot stronger. The one I saw the other night was confident in her abilities, held no fear in her eyes and…."

"And…?"

"She grew into an attractive young woman…" he added as a shade of pink blush appeared on his cheeks.

Stella's jaw dropped to the floor in surprise from his words. _'Was he attracted to Lightning?'_ That was the first time she ever saw him blush "so… when will you see her again?"

"I don't know she is busy in her world but said she would come back soon maybe in a few days."

Lightning did mean something to him shw always did, no one ever made him feel that way in his life not even Stella. They were engaged once an arranged marriage for the peace between their counties, but he broke it off once he realized he couldn't go through with it and asked that they remain good friends.

"It looks like you found someone you like…"

"It's not…"

Stella chuckled shaking her head. "Stop hiding the truth Noctis I can see it clearly on your face… Lightning must be someone really special to make you smile like that."

Noctis paused giving up. You can't argue with Stella, he learned that long ago and this time she was right. Even after leaving, Lightning still remained in his mind capturing him in every way.

"Stella…" he paused remembering the past, their engagement.

"You know… when were engaged I thought I was in love with you… because I cared and you were kind I thought that was love… I never had that from my parents and you were so kind to me and so I mistook those feelings for love, but now I see that they were for a friend…" Stella paused letting a smile spread across her face before walking a few feet in front of him.

"Find her Noctis if she makes you feel this way don't give her up..." With that said she left the room giving him time to dwell on his own thoughts.

Noctis sighed at the thought, could he really just go along with what he felt? He wasn't like that, but then again if this was his only chance, he had to. Noctis couldn't bear the thought of losing her again but before he needed to get closer to rebuild their relationship to what it was before and maybe more…

* * *

**Okay second chapter is up please don't forget to review :) **


	3. Ch3: Past Events

**Hi all sorry for taking so long to finish the third chapter. I Was very busy with college and then my computer decided to stop working for some reason I had to reformatted and that deleted everything so I started all over again. Anyways here is the third chapter its longer than the first two so enjoy. I thought about writing a chapter in the past to show how Noctis and Lightning became friends so here it is. also will be adding chapter four soon and the others won't take this long I promise. **

**Also thank you for the reviews everyone :)****  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Past Events

~Lighting~

_'This world is different'_ was the first thought that came to her mind. She squinted her eyes and turned to glance at her surroundings to only gasp in disbelieve. Everything was different there, even the people and their taste in colors, different from the ones that lived in Cocoon who always wore bright and colorful clothes. She doubted that she would ever get used to living in this new world, but remained silent as there was nothing she could say to change her parents decision.

She continued to walk while holding her sisters hand, ignoring the stares the citizen gave them. It must have been because they didn't fit in, not with the way they dressed or looked. Not to mention their strawberry pink hair which made them both stand out. In Cocoon that was natural but there it seemed abnormal and probably the reason why everyone kept clear from them.

The citizen's smiles turned instantly to frowns once the new arrivals were spotted._ 'Why?'_ She wondered but her question was only answered by silence. She decided to just ignore those stares and the people of this world, she really didn't care what anyone thought or said about her really. Just like she didn't care back on Cocoon, but at least there she felt like home. She wanted to remain in Cocoon despite the dangers, but her parents thought otherwise and came up with the decision to leave thinking it was best, and since she was still a child there was nothing she could do even when she disagreed with this choice.

As they neared the heart of the city she lifted her head to glance at the sky, but all she could see was the fog now thicker than before. _"What I can't even see the sky now… mom are you sure about living in this place?"_

Her mother turned with a smile and a nod._ "It's better… come on give it a chance I know this place is different but I think it will be a good change for us..."_

The daughter let out a sigh doubting those words, but nodded in reply. A few more steps and they reached a mansion or what looked like one. Since it was dark she couldn't be sure.

_"That place its huge…" _She smiled putting her hand on her sister's shoulder, Serah was right it was massive.

_"I wonder who lives there…?"_ She asked but more to herself.

_"Well whoever it is he must be important right to live in a mansion like this?" _Serah added turning to her sister.

_"Maybe…"_ She replied but that was all she said as her own thoughts began to form. There was something about that place about this world, mysterious air about it or was that just her imagination?

Serah seemed to adjust quickly to the place she even clapped her hands excitedly ready to explore this new world. Maybe it was the sense of mystery which always caught Serah's attention as she always tried to unravel hidden secrets wherever she went.

Lightning on the other hand started to miss her old home in Cocoon. Sure she didn't have any friends there but at least she felt welcomed and not stared at for wearing bright colors clothes or for having strawberry pink hair. Still though, she said nothing knowing that her voice would only be ignored. She only complained when it caused a different, if it won't then she preferred to remain silent and not waste her breath

_"Don't worry we will fit right in just give it time you will see…" _Her father said placing one hand on her shoulder. Maybe he senses that she was upset about moving to a new home, was it that obvious? She looked up to nod at her father's words. The daughter knew her parents were just trying to make the best of things but she didn't understand why they had to leave Cocoon all of the sudden just because of the l'Cie rumors. Maybe there was more to it but her parents didn't fill her or Serah in with the details.

She sighed once again turning to glance around the empty streets. It seemed that the citizens finally grew tired from staring at them and turned to leave. For once she was relived and let a small smile curve on her lips, but it was hardly visible.

_"Try not to get into too much trouble while we are gone okay…"_ The mother said to both her daughters who nodded at her words _"Alright mom I promise…"_ She said watching her parents as they disappear into the distance, trying to find a new home to stay in while the girls waited.

Soon laughter filled the air breaking the silence, and she turned to glance at the source of the noise to find boys that ran after each other. She turned fully to get a better look at the four boys. Two of them were blond, another had a dark hair with a scar on his face and the fourth was the one that caught her attention. His hair to her surprised was dark blue with skin slightly paler than the other three, and had wide hazel eyes. He seemed completely different than the rest of the citizens of this world which was what gained her interest. He also seemed to be the leader of that group, and winning at whatever game they were playing.

_"Catch me if you can…" _she heard him shout, his voice to filled with laughter.

_"Hey no fair Noct… wait up…"_ the others called out to him running faster trying desperately to catch up, but their efforts were wasted as he managed to outrun them with ease. The boy called Noct didn't even stop to say a word as his friends protested about the unfairness of the game with him being so fast, not until he past her and they both turned to stare.

For a moment the street was filled with silence again as the two exchanged looks, but only till his friends caught up._ "Finally… yo Noct what's wrong…?" _She heard the closest whisper to him._ "Oh more new comers… these seem stranger than the last ones… and I never thought I would see someone with pink hair…"_

_"Who cares let's just go alright…"_ Another said impatiently scratching the back of his head. She only ignored those words and stares. Letting out a sigh, she closing her eyes, and turned to look away.

~Noctis~

He didn't notice anyone there till he ran past her. His arms brushed against hers, and he saw her frown at the contact before their eyes met. Noctis was used to seeing travelers from other worlds, but this girl was different and it wasn't because of her pink hair or icy blue eyes that met his. Her face was blank with no emotion, for a moment it seemed he was caught in a trance unable to break free. He heard his friends comments but paid no attention, simply brushed them aside as his mind pondered on what to do. His focus on the one in front of him, even when she sighed and turned away. Noctis paused for a moment gathering his courage before approaching._ "Hey… you must be new here…"_

She turned to him lifting one eyebrow at his words surprised that he came over to ask an obvious question but then her expression returned to normal and simply nodded_ "Yeah…"_ was her only reply.

He paused but smiled taking a step closer_ "Well welcome to Tenebrae… I am Noctis Lucis Caelum"_

She turned pressing her lips together to form a faint but clear smile. _"I am Éclair Farron… and this is my sister Serah."_

Noctis continued to smile but turned for a moment to glance at his friends who shot curious looks his way. He ignored them with a shake of his head before returning his gaze to the one next to him with yet another smile._ "Say… do you want to play with us…?"_ He soon asked without knowing the reason. He wanted to get to know Éclair. She seemed different unlike any other girl he met before. She seemed exciting interesting and he was intrigued to know more about her.

_"Sure if Serah can too…"_ She replied turning to her sister who too nodded.

_"Of course she can… come on…"_ He grabbed her arm gently leading her back to his friends.

~Lightning~

That day Éclair managed to make four friends easily for the first time, and after others got to know her they too welcomed her to this word. _'Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all' _she concluded with a smile at the thought of her new friends. Now she was always seen with them competing in almost everything. Éclair was always up to the challenge something that surprised everyone since none of the girls there were like that.

Things were actually going great, her family finally settled in, and she even started seeing Tenebrae as her home. She actually preferred it better than Cocoon now. Guess her mother's words were right after all. All she needed was to give this place a chance and try to enjoy her life there instead of regretting what happened, and now that she did Éclair couldn't be happier.

One day she had a crazy idea while watching Noctis train. _"Noct… how about you teach me how to wield as sword and fight?" _She asked taking a few steps closer to where he stood. That idea just hit her and she didn't see the harm in learning how to defend herself and protect ones close to her, and who knew she might need to some day.

Noctis only turned to give a questionable look, and she realized she should explain her reason further._ "Well I just thought that maybe it will be useful to learn how to defend myself… and who knows I might need to someday so why not?"_

~Noctis~

Noctis stood silent for a moment considering her request. She wanted to learn to fight to protect herself and the ones she cared about, that was a good reason but why would she need to? He promised to always be by her side for that._ "I know but Éclair… I will always be there to protect you so you don't need to learn…"_

_"I know…" _Éclair added taking another step, stretched her hands and turned to glance back at him._ "You never let me forget that but I still want to learn so come on teach me… there is no harm in learning right?"_

He finally gave in to her demands as always. Éclair never failed to persuade anyone, whenever there was an argument she was the one to win. For some reason it was hard to say no to her, not just because the convincing reasons she came up with, but her features also played in her favor granting her the ability to break everyone's resolve with just one smile. He hung his head down in defeat_ "Alright Éclair you win again I will teach you how to fight if your so eager to learn." _He would definitely teach her if she wanted, and always keep his word and protect her and her family even at the cost of his own life. She was the closest one to him, his best friend and the only one who truly understood him. For those reasons and more Noctis was determent not to lose her at any cost, after all she was the only one he could truly be himself around.

Once he agreed Noctis saw the smile curve on her lips that rare smile that only few saw. At that thought he gave one of his own smiles._ "And who knows maybe someday I can even beat you."_

He heard her add with a chuckle and couldn't help but laugh._ "Hey don't you think your getting over your head? You can never beat me…"_

_"You don't know that for sure… just wait and see some day I will"_

~Lightning~

Years passed and soon Éclair got accustomed to living in Tenebrae. She beamed happily as she ran down the street competing in another race with her friends. She was even faster than Noctis, and always won when it came to racing._ "Hurry up or we will be late…" _She called out to them teasingly.

_"Will you slow down Éclair we can't keep up…" _One replied from behind but she ignored those pleas only to run faster and laugh at her victory till a grip on her arm caught her by surprise. Instantly Éclair lost her balance causing her to stumble back as she almost fell._ "What…" _Turning around she saw those hazel eyes behind strands of blue looking back at her. _"Noctis…"_ She called out nudging him on the side once realization caught her._ "Teleporting that's cheating…"_

Noctis simply shook his head as a smirk found its way to his lips._ "No one said teleporting was against the rules besides how am I supposed to catch up if you keep running faster huh…?" _He asked and both chuckled as they stood there to wait for the others.

Hours passed as each took turns to battle Noctis. Three gave up after ten rounds of defeat, and soon left leaving only Éclair to battle with the unbeatable champion._ "Give up Éclair you know you can't defeat me this is my game I always win."_

_"No I am not giving up."_ She replied refusing to accept defeat and lifted her sword but waited for an opportunity to strike. She was always stubborn, but Noctis had to admit she was actually very skilled when it came to sword fighting and close combat. She even came close to defeating him a few times, but he always had the upper hand. Despite her loses however, Éclair continued to stand up ready for another round.

He slashed his sword her way, she blocked then with counterattack but before she could strike his leg came and tripped her once more and soon a sword came to meet her face._ "I win again"_ he announced with a smirk before reaching his hand to help her up, and again she stood ready for another match. Her determination fascinated Noctis, none of his friends stood this long, which was why he granted her request with another duel. Hours seemed like minutes to them, both unaware of the time till darkness covered the sky._ "It's getting dark come on I will take you back home…"_ Noctis offered finally lowering his sword.

_"I can walk by myself Noct you don't need to…"_ but he cutting her off with as he shook his head.

_"No remember my promise I am still going to keep it even if you can fight on your own. I don't want to end up losing my best friend…"_ He added with a smile, and she soon gave up arguing.

That was the last peaceful day she had, and the very next without any warnings a war broke between two countries and Noctis was one of the few that had to fight. Éclair wanted to be there by his side fighting but he refused, his is own words were_ "I can't lose you Eclair please don't involve yourself in this fight."_ It was more of a plea coming from the prince, which made it hard to refuse so she complied to his request.

She returned to help her family who soon had a new decision, to return to Cocoon, and dispute her feeling. Feeling guilt, Éclair decided to leave a note for Noctis apologizing for her sudden disappearance, explaining the reason and finally thanking him for being her best friend.

Noctis won the fight he did all he could with the thought of protecting Éclair in his mind, but when he returned to share the news with her, she was gone. The only proof of her existence was the letter she left behind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review~**


End file.
